


Uruha's Impossible Choice

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2014 [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Uruha came out of the closet he had no concerns that his friends would accept him. They were fine with Ruki being gay so why not him? He just hadn't quite counted on how accepting his bandmates could be. Now he's faced with a decision that he's not quite sure he can even make.





	Uruha's Impossible Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to livejournal user Puss_nd_boots for Christmas (2014)

            Uruha hadn't missed the way Ruki and Aoi had begun fussing over him during the tour. It seemed he couldn't last a whole minute alone without one or the other by his side, checking he was OK. They were like a pair of mother hens, though this sudden affection was far from motherly. It had begun the day he had confessed to being gay. The second man in the band to come out of the closest, Ruki had been the first. He'd been so scared but in the end, it had been easy. His band mates didn't care Ruki was gay, and so there were no issues when they found out he was too. Reita had joked he and Ruki should get together, they had both smiled sweetly and shared a glance that suggested that Uruha wasn't the only one thinking about it. He could see himself with Ruki, they had a lot in common and if things had happened differently he knew it would be Ruki sat with him right now. Enjoying the Paris sights out the window, as he sipped coffee in a café.

            Instead, surprisingly everyone, Aoi had taken offence to Retia's comment. Ranting about how it wasn't right that people should just assume two gay men would hook up. Reita had apologised of course, even though nobody else was offended, but it hadn't stopped Aoi leaving in a huff.

            “I think Aoi might be bi,” Ruki whispered later. “He confided in me, at least suggested it. He likes you Uruha, but so do I.”

            “He's upset because he thinks Reita wants us to be together, instead of me and him?” Uruha asked stunned. He'd never realised he'd be this popular.

            “I think so,” Ruki replied. “I'm with Reita though, would you like to go out with me?”

            “Ruki,” Uruha stammered. Did Ruki not realise what he'd done? In being so honest he had made everything worse. Aoi was the man who had made him realise that he was gay. He was just that beautiful. There was no way he could choose between them. What was he meant to do? “I need to think about this.” he stalled. Ruki was disappointed, but claimed he understood. It was only later he realised what had happened.            

 

            “Guys, I can't make this decision!” Uruha complained, as he glanced between his two band mates. They wanted an answer, his choice. One of them, or to actively seek a man outside the band. He supposed they were both fed up with fawning over him. The whole band had figured it out pretty quickly.

            “Uruha, you've had over a month. This is killing all of us,” Ruki complained. “I promise you, no matter what choice is made, the other will back off. At this point I don't even care if you pick Aoi. I just want to stop living like one of Schroedinger's experiments!”

            “What?” Uruha asked. “Oh, the guy with the cat, I suppose we are all in that limbo.”

            “What's the most important thing for you in a man?” Aoi tried. “If we have to make a list then we do that. Hell, let's just flip a coin.”

            “If you don't make a choice Aoi and I are going to date each other.” Ruki threatened. Silence descending as the concept was suddenly a possibility. None of them had thought about that before but as Aoi and Ruki looked at each other, Uruha feared they just might go through with the threat.

            “Would you?” Uruha asked. “Date each other I mean?”

            “Oh yeah,” Aoi replied, grinning as he pulled Ruki towards him in a passionate kiss. Surprising himself Uruha realised it was lust and not jealousy that formed. He watched them for a moment, considering his options.

            “I choose both of you,” He declared stubbornly. “You're both my boyfriends, and as I made no choice you're each other’s.”

            “That's cheating!” Aoi retorted. “We won't let you get away with that.”

            “It might work.” Ruki said quietly, growing shy as he made his confession. “I think I could go for that kind of relationship.”

            “You will?” Uruha asked stunned. He'd been joking, but all of a sudden, they seemed to be seriously discussing this.

            “You're both good friends. I think we balance each other perfectly.” Ruki confessed. “Think about it. If we dated, nothing would get done. Just none stop fun. If Aoi and you dated then you wouldn't get the romance I could offer you. As for Aoi and I, I'd get a mature sensible boyfriend and he'd get to go on dates that don't involve getting drunk out of his mind.”

            “I can be mature!” Uruha pouted. “You make it sound like I'm some kind of teenage alcoholic!”

            “You are, well if you weren’t so old,” Aoi teased. “I can see where Ruki is coming from. You both would have different things to offer me. Only, won't jealousy tear us all apart?”

            “You're thinking about this too?” Uruha asked surprised. Aoi was the last person he would expect to agree to this. No that was a lie, Kai was. Or perhaps Reita.

            “On a hypothetical level, yes.” Aoi confirmed. “It's not a normal relationship but we're rock stars, normal was lost to us a long time ago.”

            “OK.” Uruha decided. “That's my decision then. Both of you. No jealousy allowed.”

            “I'm up for it.” Ruki agreed with a smile, taking Uruha's hand in his and the pair offering their free hands to Aoi. The raven-haired man glanced between them for a moment before accepting the offer.

            “The second this goes bad. we all break up.” Aoi warned. “Kai will freak out if this threatens the band. He's already mad we were chasing after you so long.”

            “Poor Kai, his nightmare is only just beginning.” Ruki foretold.

 

            “I just need to talk to Ruki in private for a few minutes.” Aoi announced after they had entered his hotel room. They'd spent the afternoon attempting a three-way date. It had gone perfectly, the highlight of the evening being when he went for a feel of Uruha's ass to find Ruki's hand already there. He was probably the most reluctant of the three of them, but the sheer excitement of dating two men was getting to him. As long as he continued to be aroused by seeing his lovers together, his jealousy would be kept at bay. Communication and a tight reining in of his need for his lover to be exclusive would keep this relationship pleasurable for all three of them. If it broke apart it would be his fault, he realised this but tried not to worry about it. So far everything was going fine.

            “Yeah, that's fine.” Uruha agreed. He was curious but was already distracted by the mini-bar in the room. Usually Aoi would tease him for his drinking, but it had been a couple of shots that had cleared his own nerves earlier so he said nothing. Instead he dragged Ruki into the bathroom to discuss their role in all of this.

            “He's an anal virgin,” Aoi declared. “Which is your fetish if I remember?”

            “It is,” Ruki agreed, smiling at the idea. He'd been complaining to Aoi once how hard it was to find virgins at their age. How he had to let the idea go, unwilling to find boyfriends younger and younger than himself. “You're not going to fight me, are you? I need to go first.”

            “Take his innocence,” Aoi agreed. “But then, I get to punish you for it.”

            “That's fine. I know what you're into,” Ruki replied grinning. “Thanks Aoi!”

            “Really it's no problem,” Aoi reassured him. “I'm only in the picture because you were honest with Uruha. I feel bad about that. You did the right thing and yet it only ended up beneficial to me.”

            “I'm not so sure. I have two lovers now instead of just one,” Ruki bragged. “But thank you, for understanding”

            “Don't thank me. A good man would have backed off.” Aoi corrected.

            “He was never mine,” Ruki replied. “But he is now, and we're keeping him waiting.”

            “Let him wait.” Aoi suggested, placing his lips over Ruki's own. They kissed passionately and then, with a wink, Ruki left. As he returned to Uruha he heard Ruki inform Uruha they had been planning what to do with him, Uruha's laugh and then the sounds of the two men kissing.

            Giving himself a moment to calm his nerves, and check the level of his jealous response. It was there but low, more a need to join in than anything else. Perhaps he should advice the couple not to let him know when they hooked up without him? At least in the beginning not knowing specific times and locations might help.

            Planting a cocky smile on his lips, he was the master here though his band mates might not have realised that, he returned. Impressed by just how quickly Ruki had got a half-naked Uruha on the bed beneath him, he went to his suitcase and retrieved the small collection of sex toys he had brought with him. More for self-pleasure than anything else, but he was glad he had them now.

            He stripped down to his underwear as the couple made out, smiling as Uruha noticed while Ruki kissed his neck. He gave his length a few strokes for Uruha's benefit, already hard and aroused from the whole idea of what he was going to do.

            “Ruki, suck him off.” Aoi ordered, impressed when Ruki obeyed without question. This was exactly the level of obedience he liked to see in his partners. One man or two, he could control the situation with ease. Hell, give him an orgy and he'd be the master.

            He helped Ruki out of his clothes, as the vocalist undressed Uruha and gently encouraged Ruki into a kneeling position on the bed. His ass in the air and his mouth licking over Uruha's length. The poor guitarist moaning in pure bliss already and they had only just begun.

            Ruki knew Aoi had plans for him, but right now Uruha was his focus. Aoi had promised he could have the blond first and that was exactly what he intended to do. Still he couldn't help but still as Aoi's finger slid over his exposed entrance.

            “Something wrong?” Uruha asked. “Oh,” He added, as he saw what had made Ruki stop. He literally shivered in delight as he made eye contact with Aoi.

            “Sorry.” Ruki said as he ran his tongue up Uruha's length in an apology, Aoi's finger mimicking his movements. He shouldn't have been so easily distracted, but he wasn't used to having two men at once either. He'd done one after another once, when he was younger. Literally with the cum of the first man still dripping down his thigh. It had been the most exciting day of his life and he could have it again he realised. He was known to be easy on the gay scene, he didn't even mind the reputation. Perhaps that was why he had agreed to this so easily? It was Aoi who had been the surprise.

            Lube landed on his ass, been teased into his hole and he moaned around Uruha's length. This wasn't fair. How was he meant to give Uruha the worship he deserved when Aoi was being so distracting? He gasped as a single finger slid inside him, relieved and disappointed when it vanished. Yes, Aoi's actions were a mystery to him even now.

            Uruha was enjoying himself immensely. Watching Aoi tease Ruki was the most sensual thing he had ever seen. The way Ruki was so responsive was adorable in itself, and the way he sucked at his length! Even with Aoi's interference distracting Ruki, it was by far the best blow-job anyone had ever given him.

            As he watched Aoi prepared Ruki, Ruki mimicking him and sliding a finger deep inside Uruha. With a surprised gasp Uruha clutched the sheets in pleasure. He had been prepared to try anal sex, though he had read not all men did, but he hadn't expected this to happen without warning! Warnings though would have worried him, stressed him out and now he knew the pleasure he wasn't going to object. Ruki knew what he was doing, he trusted in that at very least.

            When he opened his eyes, staring up at Ruki's bemused smile he caught Aoi with an egg-shaped vibrator in his hand. It was obvious Ruki wasn't aware of this so he kept quiet. Eyes widening as the toy was pushed into Ruki's ass.

            “Oh god!” Ruki groaned. The blow-job forgotten as his body accepted the toy.

            “Tell our lovely virgin what you feel.” Aoi ordered, his voice so commanding it made Uruha feel weak at the knees. He was blushing at being called out as a virgin, though Aoi didn't seem to mind and Ruki's eyes at lit up at the word. That was right, Ruki liked innocence. Would he still be desirable in a few months? How much did innocence mean to the vocalist? It wouldn't last long, not if the sex was even half as good as he imagined it would be

            “It feels good,” Ruki gasped. The loud sound of flesh hitting flesh filling the room. Startled Uruha stared at Aoi who had just slapped Ruki's ass. “You said later.” He moaned as Aoi hit him again. They had agreed to this then? It was terrifying, and the most arousing thing he had ever seen.

            “I make the rules,” Aoi bragged. “Tell him how this toy makes you feel.”

            “It makes me feel amazing.” Ruki got out, a moan escaping as Aoi switched the vibrator on. There was cord coming out of Aoi's ass now, a plastic snake that reminded Uruha that there was a toy buried deep inside. “It's pressing against my prostrate, vibrating against it. It's... oh god... it's wonderful.”

            “How do you feel?” Aoi asked. “Moaning over a piece of plastic with a naked man beneath you.”

            “Like a slut.” Ruki gasped, like a compliment instead of an insult.

            “That's right, my little slut,” Aoi replied. “Uruha, anything you would like to say?”

            “Don't hit me?” Uruha begged. Terrified now, despite his arousal.

            “You're not a slut, no need to punish you.” Aoi reassured him. Whispering confirmation into Uruha's ear that he really meant this.

            “I want to cum,” Uruha begged. “I was so close.”

            “Not before my command,” Aoi ordered. “Ruki, suck him. That whore mouth should be good for more than moaning.”

            “It is.” Ruki reassured his master as he buried his face back in Aoi's crotch. So excited that he could barely handle it.

            “And prepare him already. Didn't you want to steal his innocence?” Aoi taunted. Smiling as Ruki slid two lubed fingers into Uruha's ass. That was better, now he had fully asserted his dominance.

            Ruki felt the toy been switched to a faster setting, moaning around Uruha's length as he battled sucking him off and preparing him at the same time. All the while having such delightful pressure and vibration against his most sensitive spots. His ass stung from where it had been slapped, and that was just the beginning. This was what he had agreed too and he was loving it. In a relationship he could go either way, but being fully dominated? That was what he truly craved.

            Something that felt a lot like latex was pressed against his hole and then something warm was running over it. Could it be Aoi's tongue? He didn't dare check, it felt like he was being licked and as the object pushed inside him exploring his inner walls he realised that he had been right. Aoi was penetrating him with his mouth? It was so delightfully dirty that he really lost it. Desperate to get Uruha off so he could steal a look, he began to suck hard and eager. Grinning as Uruha's moans filled the room as loud as his own would be if not muffled with another man's arousal.

            Uruha knew he wasn't allowed to cum, knew it was forbidden but he couldn't take this. Not when he knew exactly what was going on between the two men. He'd watched Aoi cutting open a condom, confused at first to why he would do this. He'd been pleasured too long, the three fingers buried in his ass, making him feel things he had never felt before. Knowing this was nothing compared to what Ruki must be experiencing. He could hear the toy been turned up, the vibrations louder and he came with a shudder of pleasure.

            Ruki felt his mouth been filled with cum but he could no longer think, never remembered why this was wrong. Gasping for breath he moved his face away from Uruha's crotch, collapsing over the guitarist as Aoi continued to torture him. This time the slap was to be expected, they'd both disobeyed but he was the only one to be punished.

            “Fill him,” Aoi ordered. “But don't move. I'm not done with your ass.”

            “OK.” Ruki gasped as he found a condom before following Aoi's orders, though he took his time for Uruha's sake. The poor anal virgin was beyond taken back by the night’s events. If it was intense for him, how would Uruha feel?

            Aoi kept the pair still as he returned to pleasuring Ruki's hole with his tongue. Sizing up how long Uruha would need to get adjusted as he went. Deciding it was probably time he pulled his mouth and the toy away from Ruki leaving him frozen, without the pleasure his body had been getting used too. A slap to Ruki's ass caused the vocalist to jerk deeper, a gasp of pleasure escaping Uruha's lips. He slapped again getting the same response, and a third time before giving Ruki permission to indulge in his own fantasies. Sitting back to watch for a moment before encouraging Uruha to stroke him.

            “That's right, you know how to do this.” Aoi moaned as he relaxed into it. This was Ruki's time, time he had promised. He'd taken advantage joining in too early but now he would just sit back and enjoy the show.

            As soon as Ruki came, which wasn't too long as the poor man was so close from his earlier pleasure, Aoi slapped his ass again. A dozen hard slaps as he accused Ruki off abusing Uruha. The vocalist taking the torment so well he repeated it on Ruki's upper thighs. 

            “Fill Uruha with the toy,” He ordered, a shaking Ruki handing him the toy and a wipe to clean it with first. Eager but in a state of shock Ruki obeyed, Uruha finally getting a taste of the pleasure Ruki had felt before. “OK here's what's going to happen. Suck me off Uruha and that toy will get turned on, the better you do the faster it goes. Trust me, that's a good thing. Ruki. You're such a whore you're going to suck me off with him. Unless you can handle another beating?”

            “No master,” Ruki got out, startling them all. Blushing as he realised what he had said, an old habit taught to him by an ex-boyfriend. Trying to hide his embarrassment he ran his tongue over Aoi's eager length, Uruha following his lead as he took the other side. Almost like twins they stared up at Aoi who, as promised, switched on the toy grinning like the cat who had got the cream.

            “They call this the carrot and stick method,” Aoi declared. “Ruki gets the stick and Uruha gets the carrot.”

            “Up my ass most likely.” Uruha joked.

            “On that,” Aoi declared. “Whoever takes in the most of my cum, gets my wonderful cock in their ass, and their own buried in the looser.” 

            “Oh god.” Uruha moaned as he realised either way he was going to be taken again. His ass was still recovering from the first round and, with the toy inside him, he was getting no break from the pleasure. Ruki however was in a worse state, his ass red sore from Aoi's thorough beating. He wasn't complaining though, and neither was Uruha as the toy increased in speed.

            As they licked Aoi's length, their tongues met. Loosing it Uruha grabbed Ruki, kissing him hard and passionately as their tongues played against each other. Unable to stop Uruha forgot all about Aoi for the time being, his passion entirely for Ruki's benefit until they were physically pulled apart. Aoi's tongue replacing the one that had just left Uruha's mouth, in a more demanding version of what had just happened.

            “You're both being very naughty.” Aoi reminded them in a mocking tone. Instantly both men had their mouths on his cock, fighting to be the one to swallow the most cum. Nothing like a bit of healthy competition between men. It was fixed though, Aoi enjoyed seeing Ruki over Uruha so much that there was no way Uruha was going to win this.

            Sure enough as his orgasm came, he jerked to one side, splattering Ruki's face with as much of his offering as he could without making it too obvious he was fixing this. Uruha had had nothing but pleasure the whole night, let him go on the bottom. Some men even preferred it that way.

            “Cum suits you my little slut.” Aoi teased Ruki. Surprisingly both men Uruha suddenly leant over to lick Ruki's cheek clean. It was his first taste of cum and it took him a moment to react to the taste.

            “I could swallow this,” Uruha declared. “But I'm still glad Ruki got it all.”

            “Hands and knees,” Ruki ordered. “I won and I'm horny as hell.”

            “No spanking.” Uruha reminded Aoi as he followed Ruki's orders, gasping as the vocalist pulled out the toy that been pleasuring him so well. He missed it for the seconds it took Ruki to replace it, filled him completing as he thrust so fast Uruha actually screamed out loud. He'd never screamed in the bedroom, not in pain or pleasure. This was a scream of pleasure though and another one threatened to follow.

            Aoi watched for a moment as he stroked his length, quickly becoming hard again. He'd never quite understood how a man could enjoy this quite so much. Toys felt good, but it was more being kinky than physical pleasure that got him off. Perhaps he was too straight to submit? If there was a hole he'd stick his cock in it, with no regard for gender, but he wasn't fully gay. This relationship was perfect for him though, two men who loved it up the ass. What more could he ask for?

            He took Ruki hard and without mercy the second he penetrated him. His thrusts returning the power that Ruki was beginning to lose. Hard and desperately they moved, as if thrusting hard enough would sink his length into both men at once. All games and teasing had gone now as Ruki and Aoi both fought for their next orgasm, the man before them just the source of their pleasure.

            Ruki came first, filling Uruha completely and barely noticing in his orgasmic state when Aoi pulled out and pushed him to one side. His body shook from exhaustion, his heart beating so fast it threatened to break his chest. Still he had the sense remaining to watch as Aoi buried his length in Uruha, taking the guitarist like a mad man. Somewhere along the way protection had been forgotten Ruki realised. That wasn't good but he knew he had been clean, he just hoped the others could say the same thing. Hadn't they all been without for weeks as they fought over Uruha anyway?

            Aoi came inside Uruha, pulling out and watching as his and Ruki's combined cum spilled out of his ass. He realised their mistake in that instance but didn't bring it up. It would ruin the moment.

            “No more.” Uruha begged as he rolled over onto the bed burying his face against Ruki's chest. Cum coated his chest, at some point he must have cum from being filled so well.

            “Not tonight.” Aoi agreed as he lay behind Uruha, wrapping his arm over him as he and Ruki kissed gently over Uruha's shaking body.

            “Are you OK?” Ruki worried.

            “Yes, that was so amazing.” Uruha gushed in delight.

            “Of course it was, I was involved,” Aoi boasted. “Ruki? Are you OK?”

            “Yeah, I'm fine. Sore but fine,” Ruki confirmed. “You're a sadistic bastard though.”

            “I know,” Aoi confirmed. “Get used to it.”

            “Uruha can join in next time.” Ruki bartered.

            “I will not!” Uruha declared stubbornly. “No hitting me Aoi!”

            “You will join in,” Aoi threatened, before flashing a smile. “We can both hit Ruki.”          

            “Oh god! What have I got myself into?” Ruki complained, making his lover’s laugh.

            “The best threesome in the world.” Uruha answered. Not one man in the room could argue with that.


End file.
